


Scorpion's Shell

by Decker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decker/pseuds/Decker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Vriska and how her upbringing helped her to become the sociopath that we all know and...well that we all know anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion's Shell

Footsteps echoed on the stone floors as she walked through the hallway, towards the shadows in front of her. She stopped right before she would have stepped out of the light.  
“I don't want to do this anymore.” She said quietly to the darkness.  
Slow breathing started, and long scraping sounds started in the darkness. Eight red eyes stared back from the abyss.  
 _This was part of the deal._  
“They were my friends...” Blood, all different colors, started dripping from her sleeves, running down her arms and dripping off her fingers.  
 _They were your victims. That's all they are. All they're good for._  
“Why can't you just eat normal food?”  
 _I have to teach you. Teach you things that trolls should know. The most important thing is to look out for yourself. That is also part of the deal._  
“They were my friends.” She said again. “I won't do it anymore.” She had to make some kind of stand.  
The eyes in the darkness closed.  
 _Then I will feed myself._  
Two pointed legs shot out from the darkness. They punched right through her and pinned her to the ground. She screamed as she was dragged away into the darkness, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

*

The screaming turned into a buzzing as Vriska finally woke up. The groaned and smacked the top of the alarm clock until it finally shut off. She swung out of bed and put her glasses on as she looked out the window. Far, far down, at the bottom of the pit that seperated her from her neighbor, she looked at her Lusus. It's massive legs were curled underneath her bulbous body. Vriska half expected it to look up at her, but it just continued to stare off in the distance. Was that hungry beast really talking to her, or was this all just in her head?  
She didn't know what would be worse. But she did know that a troll that just hit her fifth solar sweep should not have to deal with this crap. Dreams weren't supposed to be that painful, were they?  
She blinked as she heard her computer beep.

AG: Whaaaaaaaat?  
UA: are you awake now  
AG: No, I'm sleep typing. What kind of question is that?

Vriska remembered this one, another troll she had met while walking through the nearby metropolis. They had talked for a little while and hit it off.

UA: sorry I was just thinking about what you told me yesterday about your neat house  
AG: You can come over if you want to see it. ::::)  
AG: I have a really gr8 Lusus. She's really 8ig too!  
UA: whoa will she'll be okay with me being over there

Vriska chewed on her bottom lip. The dreams were coming more often.

AG: I think she'll 8e happy to see you!

*

She was staring into the darkness again.  
“It's not like they don't have any warning. They have to hear things, and they want to be friends with me anyway. They're just stupid.”  
 _Yes. It's not your fault at all._  
She thought about it more and more. And it was easier and easier to believe. And as she thought, she didn't notice her arms being covered in a metal sheen.  
“I mean, it's not like anyone that dumb is going to be missed.”  
 _Yes. We're making the race stronger._  
She looked down at her hands. “What's this?”  
 _Call it armor. It protects you._  
“From what?”  
 _Feelings that will weaken you._  
She lifted her hand to get a better look, and she thought to herself how much stronger it made her. In her mind she rolled the thoughts in her head over and over. She was strong. They were weak. If they couldn't protect themselves from her, well it was their own damn fault. They knew what she was. She practically advertised it. As she thought these things, the armor became darker and more defined.

And she realized that she couldn't see the blood anymore.

*

AG: Tavros!  
AG: TAAAAAAAAVROS!  
AT: oH, UH, SORRY. I WAS PLAYING WITH TINKERBULL.  
AG: That stupid doll game thing I 8et.  
AG: Luckily you won't have to play that game anymore!  
AG: Did you get it? Did you?  
AT: yEAH, i PICKED IT UP YESTERDAY.  
AG: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!  
AG: It's going to 8e so much fun!  
AT: uH, i DON'T KNOW. i MEAN aRADIA KEEPS TELLING ME TO BE CAREFUL AROUND YOU.  
AG: Don't listen to her! Do what you want to do! Only losers don't think for themselves. You're not a loser, are you?  
AT: i DON'T KNOW, i MEAN YOU DID SAY THAT STUFF YESTERDAY.  
AG: No! Tell yourself that you're not a loser! Say it!  
AT: i'M NOT A LOSER!  
AG: Good! Now start loading the game up.  
AG: I have some gr8 challenges set up for you!

*

As she stared into the darkness, she remembered that being the day that everything fell apart. She lashed out at people and they were scarred...or dead. They lashed out at her, and she was maimed for her trouble.  
But it wasn't really her fault. Was it? I mean...  
Her armor was broken. Half of her face and her arm was shattered, exposing bare skin underneath.  
The blood was dripping again, and now hers was mixed in with the other colors.

It really wasn't her fault. It couldn't be...but...  
“I won't do it anymore.”


End file.
